Hilda Riley
Hilda Riley is an Intelligence Operative whose worked for Cerberus, Systems Alliance and Interstellar Republic. She is most known for taking down people who crossed Cerberus during her tenure of being an Operative. She's by far the most effective Operative Cerberus has put out in the field alongside Miranda Lawson. As a young Operative, Hilda proved herself to be the most effective assassin that Cerberus has in their arsenal. Able to kill Turians, Krogans, Elcor, Quarians, Asari, Salarians and Humans. She was able to take down anybody and anything assigned to her. Able to operate without being found, she was feared by everyone in the Galaxy that had wanted to set Humanity second. Later joining the Alliance in 2187, Hilda became an expert Alliance Intelligence Agent which allows her to rise through the ranks fast and become the Director of Intelligence. Her wife became the Director of Medicine. Hilda would often work alongside the Interstellar Republic to take down targets that the Systems Alliance had little intel on. She retired in 2234 where she spends time with her wife and daughter in Sydney Australia. Early Life Created by her father with the help of Henry Lawson, Hilda became an investment to Cerberus. Training in hand to hand combat, education and how to manipulate, Hilda became the dream Operative that Cerberus needed in their life. Unlike Miranda Lawson, Hilda worked with her father to become better and reasoned with him rather than fight. Knowing her calling, she accepted the calling and enjoyed the idea that she would be the best. She did everything she could to win and there would be nothing to stop her. She accepted L3 biotic implants and got training from an Asari Commando to become an extremely powerful biotic At 16 years of age, Hilda was given to Cerberus as an investment. When she learned that she was solely an investment, Hilda resented her father and vowed to kill him due to viewing her solely as money. She met Miranda Lawson during the first hour of being at Cerberus and the two agreed to end their fathers the next time they saw them. Hilda became extremely scared and nervous at the training facility she was at. Meeting with the Illusive Man and talking to him, she felt him become a father that cared for her more than anyone else. Cerberus Career Training and Indoctrination (2166-2172) Hilda trained with Miranda through everything. Gunplay, interrogation techniques, clandestine operations, fighting, workouts, biotics training, tracking targets, seduction and espionage. Through academics the two would study together and see who could do the best on each test. As their training progressed, they were passing by everyone and proving themselves to be the best in Cerberus. The two became the most feared when they were sparring and attacking one another without a sight of giving up. They enjoyed each other by pushing themselves to be the best in the organization, regardless of the task. At graduation, the two were able to get perfect scores on everything and never miss a point. Due to their ability to never give up and fight to the death, they became the two best Cerberus operatives. Miranda became more experienced in leading and science while Hilda became an expert field agent. With the Illusive Man having two great Operatives, Hilda became the right hand to Cerberus while Miranda remained the left hand. Miranda would often oversee and give orders for Hilda to execute. When Miranda was in charge of a Project, she'd always request Hilda as security because she was somebody that could be trusted. Project Ghosts (2172-2186) Assassinations (2172-2183) Throughout her timeline of an operative, Hilda would deploy across the Galaxy taking out anything that would cross her and Cerberus's path. Being such an expert, she was able to blend into anywhere, kill anybody and get away with no problem. She became notable for an assassination of a Matriarch on Thessia who was the best Asari Commando. She started to assassinate various leaders on their home world in order to ensure that Humanity would get the better treatment and not be cast aside by the older Council races. The tactics that Hilda used were often brutal and horrifying. She would attack her targets at home or office where she would torture loved ones or others in front of the person she needed answers from. She was extremely ruthless when she killed an Asari bondmate in front of her by forcing her to bleed out. Her reputation got around that she is the devil and you rather kill yourself than be interrogated by her. Her methods were effective though, no one dared to cross Cerberus after a visit from Hilda. Project Lazarus Assistance (2183-2186) When Miranda was reassigned to Project Lazarus, Hilda would often work alongside her to help get dossiers and information for the Project. She was successful in stealing Jane Shepard's personal information, military information and information on her mother. The work that Hilda accomplished helped Miranda understand who her subject is and what she needs to do in order to prepare for her waking up. She would accompany Kai Leng on finding operatives throughout the Galaxy after Hope Lillium went rogue and took Jane's clone. Kai Leng and Hilda were able to work well together that the Illusive Man, though, he spared time for Hilda to be with Miranda. When Jane was awake, Hilda was ordered to track the Normandy SR-2 and hunt down people who would get in the way of Project Lazarus. Assassinating many Spectre agents and Alliance agents, she was able to keep the chatter of Jane Shepard down to a minimum. The Council and Alliance were onto something big, but couldn't get near it with Hilda protecting the Project. Hilda got notified from Miranda that she needed helped with a mission. She came to help her protect her sister on Illium alongside Jane Shepard. The three were able to make their way to the Asari Captain but things changed fast when Hilda came in contact with the Asari. She remembered that she killed her bondmate in front of her and taunted the Captain, forcing her to act out of rage and make a mistake. Hilda strangled her in front of the enemies then proceeded to wipe out the room. Jane was impressed with Hilda's ability to be such a brutal individual towards enemies then care for Miranda in the next breath. Once they secured Oriana's safety, Miranda thanked Hilda and asked her a favor. Oriana Protection (2186) Once securing the protecting of Oriana, Miranda wanted Hilda to protect her sister. Hilda abandoned her previous assignment and went to protect Oriana from anyone who could come after her until Miranda would come back and protect her. Throughout her time of protecting Oriana she would deal with mercenary agents hired by Henry Lawson then it escalated to Cerberus agents. When Oriana was about to be taken, Hilda killed Henry's second in command and broke Henry's jaw with a metal skillet. She moved Oriana to safety, hoping that Miranda would have answers when she got back, if she got back. Talking about Miranda, she grew fond of her sister in law and vowed to protect her with her life. The two became good friends while Miranda was finishing up Project Lazarus, going dark and not talking with Hilda for two months. Free Lancer Career Miranda and Hilda Reunion When Miranda arrived at the safe house, she found Hilda pissed at her then forgiving her. The two moved Oriana to safety on the Citadel and then started using their contacts to find out what was going on. Hilda learned that her father was working alongside Henry Lawson to find a way to use Reaper Technology to control the Reapers. They started with Henry then moved to Gregory, hoping to find the answers they've been looking for. Death of Henry Lawson (11/28/2186) With Henry Lawson on Horizon, the two infiltrated his base and went after him. Acting out of pure hatred and rage, the two were able to destroy everything that stood in their path. When reaching Henry, Jane Shepard was negotiating a deal but Hilda overrode it and tortured Henry Lawson. Miranda heard stories and saw how brutal Hilda could be, but to see it first hand put it into perspective of just how ruthless she can be. Trying to get information about her father, Hilda broke Henry literally. Destroying his arms, ribs, hands and beating him to nothing. Hilda had to get pulled off by Miranda in order to get the information on Cronos Station and Gregory Riley. When Miranda failed, Hilda put Henry in an indoctrination tube where he gave them everything, begging for his life Hilda ignored her father's-in-law pleas and stepped back. Hilda indoctrinated Miranda's father and shot him in the head after he became a Husk. It was the most cruel act she has ever done, but it was justified due to what he did to Miranda. Death of Gregory Riley (11/28/2186) After seeing Henry get indoctrinated by her daughter, Gregory tried to make a break for a shuttle and got caught by Miranda. Hilda stepped back and allowed Miranda to torture her father as she did to hers. Hilda admired how Miranda used biotics in her torture, Miranda followed the idea of Hilda and indoctrinated Gregory. She killed them and they were able to leave with their fathers dead, the location of Cronos Station and both of them safe. Aftet the death of Henry Lawson and Gregory Riley, the two joined Jane in her hunt to stop the Reapers by joining her as advisors on taking down Cronos Station and the Battle for Earth. Oriana was allowed on board of the Normandy and in the safest area during the Galaxy's purge. Temporary Alliance Union (2186) After killing their two targets, Hilda joined Miranda in working with the Alliance in the final battle for Earth. She helped work with agents on getting into specific areas and rooting out the ones working for Cerberus. Hilda was able to help secure the plan for the Alliance and keep Cerberus in the dark. Hunting down various Cerberus agents in the Alliance, Hilda became well known for weeding out various sleeper agents during her short union with the Alliance. Battle for Earth (2186) Hilda remained by Miranda on the Normandy that helped oversee operations on the ground and forces moving around. They were able to tamper Cerberus communications and learn that there were sleeper agents within the groups. Hilda was dispatched to take care of them and made sure that they weren't able to hurt the Alliance and Jane's chance to win the war. Hilda secured the Crucible and ended any tampering with it after killing a Cerberus scientist. She rejoined Miranda on the ship and hugged her as the red wave passed over them. Surrender to the Alliance (2186) Hilda surrendered to the Systems Alliance along with Miranda Lawson. The two were separated and it infuriated Hilda that she wasn't able to see Miranda. She was constantly planning her escape to be with her and always finding a way to get into the guard's head so she could escape. Alliance Career Amnesty Letter (2187) While being interrogated by the Alliance, Miranda and Jane cancelled it giving Hilda an amnesty letter. With Miranda in the room, she confessed to everything she did while working for Cerberus, giving up her contacts and inside sources to the Alliance. With full cooperation, Hilda was accepted into the Intelligence Services to help make the Alliance make the best Field Agents. She learned that Miranda was accepted into the Alliance Medical Division where she would works with various doctors on how to make humans live longer. Intelligence Services (2187-2234) Clandestine Services - Handler (2187-2190) To prove herself loyal to the Systems Alliance, she would hunt down various Cerberus operatives embedded in the Systems Alliance. She was able to use her knowledge of Cerberus and break up over twenty terrorist plots using various agents and designated strikes around the Sol System. With her ability to lock down the Systems Alliance space, it allowed the Alliance to rebuild and not have someone come out of nowhere and kill them. Clandestine Services - Supervisor (2190-2195) Rising through the ranks as a seasoned intelligence officer, Hilda began to oversee the Earth Alliance Space operations and would give advice on what she would think is best to do. Various Clandestine Handlers would ask Hilda on her advice on what would be the best outcome for the situation they were currently in. She would often get overwhelmed by the amount of people coming to her and hide in her office till they would die down. In 2194, Hilda made a bad judgement call and lost two operatives in the same day. She was infuriated with her decision and wanted to go out there to fix it and avenge their lives. Being calmed down by the Director of Clandestine services, she relaxed and dropped a bomb on the enemy who killed her people. It was one of the few times that Hilda would lose someone in the field, but it affected her deeply since she never lost someone before Clandestine Services - Deputy Director (2195-2199) As the Deputy Director, Hilda would oversee all clandestine services across the Galaxy, give advice to major projects and update the Director of Clandestine Services on threats neutralized and what threats are up and coming. During the Yahg War, Hilda was able to prove herself as an effective Deputy Director where she ould give effective reports to her superiors that would lead to the death of her enemy. Clandestine Services - Director (2199-2203) As the Director of the Clandestine Services, Hilda became well known among the Intelligence Community that would stop at nothing to get the enemy she needed. She backed off from torture and focused on taking out sources so that the enemy agents wouldn't have anything. She also made Clandestine Services more respected among the Galaxy, making her agents some of the best where various species would ask for intel on targets. Alliance Intelligence - Director (2203-2234) As the Director of the AIS, she would oversee all operations across the Alliance Intelligence Services. She would oversee major operations to shut down various enemy groups, build better relationships between the military and intelligence career, propel the AIS to become the top intelligence agency in the Galaxy and create relationships between the Turians and Republic Intelligence Services. Over 31 years of service, she became a respected individual and handed off the Director position to Ashley Shepard in 2234. Retirement (2234) In 2234, Hilda retired from the AIS to spend time with her wife and enjoy the time they have in peace. They moved out of Sydney and into a small Australian town by the beach where they spend their time on the beach, reading, cooking together and traveling to give speeches to the Medical Division and Intelligence Services. Psychology Hilda is a extremely determined person, working to get what she wants from her subjects, she's proven herself to never give up till she gets what she wants. Throughout her career, she's always worked alongside people who would give up on Projects that were dangerous and extremely hard to accomplish. Despite hearing the warning, Hilda would execute her goal and bring the reward back to her boss who was pleased with her work. Manipulative is a behavior that Hilda has mastered in her career. Being a helpful friend at first then turn into the woman that murders her target's family in front of her target, is something Hilda has mastered. It's frightening to sit with her in a room alone when she doesn't trust someone because they may die without even seeing it come. A classic example came about when she seduced an Alliance Admiral, killed him and extracted all the information from his terminal. The Illusive Man was impressed with her ability and often sent her on covert ops to accomplish missions. When she trusts someone, she is a very caring person. Throughout her tenure of Project Ghosts she often cared for her partners and asked them about their family. With her girlfriend, Hilda would always make sure that her lover was happy with her. Often times, she would break rules to be with her girlfriend and keep her company. She cared about her friends and relationships, showing to herself that she is a human with emotions after all. During her tenure of protecting Oriana from Cerberus assassins, she would often give up things she want in Oriana to have because she valued the happiness of Oriana more than herself. Due to her harsh upbringing, Hilda kept everything to herself and would go days without talking to people. She only talked when spoken to and took a very long time to get warmed up to people. Her girlfriend broke that spell and Hilda opened up to her in ways she couldn't imagine. When working, she would often keep to herself during missions and report back with explicit details on what happened. Not exposing her cover in the field, Hilda's ability to stay quiet is admired by many. Appearance Due to being created, Hilda was given better feminine details that appealed to men. Her father got the idea from Henry Lawson who created Miranda Lawson, the two would collaborate over emails on how to make the perfect human. Being similar to Miranda Lawson, Hilda can live twice as long, heal faster and do things very few humans can. Hilda will often tie up her black hair to keep it out of her face and keeps it short so it doesn't hit her in the face when she gets into an engagement with enemies. She will often dye her hair to go undercover and keep her identity unknown to the prey. She often teeters away makeup and earrings due to them being an annoyance. In 2185, she changes her hair color to blonde in order to change up her appearance and look in public. Unlike her spouse, Hilda often wears flat bottom boots, black or grey pants, a neutral color shirt and a jacket that can protect her from rain or other unknown elements. She'll often conceal an M-3 Predator within her jacket or two blades on the back of her pants. When a date with her lover call for formal dress, she wears a long dress with heels and jewelry. Although she hates wearing dresses and heels, she will do whatever is necessary to make her spouse happy. Personal Life Miranda Lawson Girlfriend (2167-2177) At a young age, Miranda was protective of Hilda when they did training together not wanting to hurt her. Hilda took it upon herself to battle Miranda for every spot where they became fierce competitors and great friends. In 2168, Miranda took the initiative to pursue a relationship with Hilda, the two pursued a private relationship for quite some time where no one knew of it. In 2172, the Illusive Man noticed that Hilda was spending more time in Miranda's room than her own. When asked what was going on, Miranda told him they were in a relationship. Instead of splitting them apart, he assigned them to the same Project and gave them a better room, allowing them to live together. They were both thankful for the opportunity to live together and their loyalty to Cerberus grew stronger. As the relationship grew more serious, Hilda would often find Miranda singing a lullaby which made Hilda fall asleep after a tough day of work. In 2177, Hilda proposed to Miranda on Bekenstein after completing their mission. Miranda accepted the proposal and agreed to marry Hilda. The Illusive Man was the only one who knew of the engagement and allowed them to have time off so they could prepare for the wedding and have a good honeymoon. Wife (2178-Present) The two got married on Illium in a private ceremony. They kept their maiden names in order to keep suspicions away that they were ever together. During missions, they would often keep contact through encrypted services that were outside of Cerberus which were impossible to break. In 2183, Miranda was assigned to Project Lazarus while Hilda remained in Project Ghosts. During Lazarus, the Illusive Man put Ghosts with Lazarus so they could build a dossier group when Jane Shepard would wake up. Under constant pressure and stress, Hilda would visit Miranda and comfort her while she was rebuilding a human. After the awakening of Jane, Hilda would stay nearby Miranda taking out various enemies that would try to get close, help protect Oriana and then be the guard of Oriana till Miranda would get back. After breaking away from Cerberus, the two kept Oriana safe from Henry Lawson and hunted down their fathers who were working together. Once they killed their fathers, they were able to join Jane for her party on the Citadel and join the SSV Normandy SR-2. During their time, Hilda secured the safety of the Crucible and Miranda helped tamper with Cerberus communications. After the war, Hilda went into the Intelligence Community while Miranda went into the Medical Community. The two moved into Sydney and rose through the ranks to become directors of their respective communities. Hilda retired in 2234 while Miranda retired in 2233, the two grew tired of the Alliance and moved to a quiet area where they spend their time together. Children Daughter (2188) Hilda was able to conceive and carried their daughter to term where Miranda was constantly worried about her wife. Julia was born on November 19th 2188 and the two raised her far different from their fathers. Encouraging friends, going out to do things and being their for the child, the two would do everything expense an insane amount of love towards their daughter. Miranda pushed for another but Hilda said no, one is good enough for them. Miranda taught Julia sciences while Hilda took her to dance lessons. Miranda grew fond of seeing her wife and daughter doing ballet dance in the living room of their house. Julia did display biotic ability and she was taught by Jack Naught on how to handle her biotic ability better. Both were worried that she would be taken away like what happened to Kaidan, but Jack told them that she would kill whoever took their daughter. Julia went on to take an education at Peking University to become an energy engineer and create a new renewable energy using dark matter from Element Zero output. Her research helped saved various suns across the Galaxy and let the Galaxy live for billions of more years. She married her boyfriend of five years and they have four children, residing in Perth, Australia.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Cerberus Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Systems Alliance Category:Agents Category:Biotics